the_catgirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shifting
Shifting is the process of slowly going through changes so you can be something else/look like something else. In order to shift properly; You must get the first two ways of shifting down to a T, and you need to be able to meditate 2 hours a day for shifting to work within a few months. However, you can spend more time devoted to shifting to make the process go faster A Common Misconception A common belief shared by many in communities such as this is that to alter your physical form, spells are all that is necessary. Sadly, that is not the truth. 9.999999 times out of ten, you will have to shift in order to achieve any physical change in addition to spells. Fantasy Shifting Also known as F-Shifting, Fantasy Shifting is the process of writing down what you're going to be, how you look, etc. This is one of the easiest-Yet still important process through shifting. To do this process, I suggest using this template and filling it out; What you're shifting into; Height/Weight; Eye Color; Hair Color; *Diet(Of the thing you're shifting into, this is VERY important); Personality; What you'd wear(To hide the things. IE;Tail and ears would have baggy clothes) Any other information(Like; increased agility, better hearing, etc.): Drawing of what you'll look like(We're not asking for Leonardo Davinci here, just enough for the general idea); Once you've filled out and memorized it, go onto the next part of the process. Mental Shifting This is also known as M-Shifting; The process of going into the mindset of what you're going to be. Remember that list? Think of yourself as you-But as what you want to be. If your height and weight changed, then try to feel different in that. Say you want to be a Neko;Your diet would include various meats and milk; have that often if you can. Constantly reinforce the fact your are that creature, basically saying; "I'm a _____" every time you have doubts. This will take a bit harder to handle getting the hang of, but it's not the hardest. Physical Shifting Guess what this is called! P-Shifting. You get the gist of it-You physically shift to your described thing. This is THE hardest, and very painful actually. You must be meditating for the time in 2 hours or as much time you want that's over that limit. Think about the changes you're making to your body with your energy, This is VERY painful considering your changing your bone structure in a matter of months. Once you are done shifting for the day; notice the side affects. General side affects are; pain in the area you're shifting, headaches in general, and vomiting. Also, after a week or two, you'll feel something called Phantom Limb Syndrome-Where your brain or body feels that the appendage or part is there, but it isn't. This is normal, and it means it's working very well. *-Refrain from eating fast food! You will most likely feel extremely sick!! Category:Spells